


Six

by MediocreAtBest



Series: Joshler Proposals [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Italy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreAtBest/pseuds/MediocreAtBest
Summary: Joshua takes Tyler to Italy for their sixth anniversary.





	

On the morning of their sixth year anniversary, Joshua surprised Tyler with a stack of heart-shaped pancakes (with melted white chocolate and marshmallows), a soft plush puppy (which held a heart in its mouth with "I love you" written on it) and two plane tickets to Italy later that day. Tyler had basically cried for an entire half hour while he hugged Josh so tightly he thought he couldn't breathe. All Tyler got Josh was a bracelet with a sound wave of him saying 'I love you Joshie'. Josh, of course, loved it with every inch of his heart and put it on straight away. Tyler then hugged Josh again, pressuring his lips against Josh's every 10 seconds while tears still made their way down his cheeks. Josh just laughed and pulled away, wiping his tears with his thumbs and kissing his forehead and told him to go pack his suitcase. Tyler gasped, scrambling to his feet and frantically running around the room picking out the necessary things to fold and place into his case. Joshua just chuckled and stole one of his pancakes since he'd had this planned out for weeks-months- in advance and had already packed his suitcase. 

"How long are we staying Joshie?" the boy asked, shifting through their shared closet for clothes. "Two weeks" the older answered around a mouthful of pancake, chocolate and marshmallow. "Josh! That's way too long! What about the tour?!" the boy had stopped his search to whip his head around to the elder on the bed. "Don't worry babe, everyone knows, and the Italy show is gonna be included which the guys will be meeting us there for, so essentially, we're just getting a head start" Josh comforted the worrying boy, "come eat your breakfast baby" he called him back over to the bed. Tyler sighed and reluctantly shuffled back over to the bed, climbing on top of Josh and straddling him, plump thighs bracketing his toned stomach. Josh fed him bites of his pancakes, occasionally leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss, tasting the chocolate on his lips, simply because he couldn't resist kissing his boy for long.

\---

Once they were on the plane, Joshua told Tyler to get some rest, since the flight time was nearly ten hours from Columbus to Rome. He protested at first but soon drifted off when he laid his head on Josh's shoulder and Josh began to rake his fingers through the brunette's fluffy hair. Josh took this chance to reach into his pocket and retrieve the black velvet box he had hidden there. He popped it open, admiring the black band resting inside. It was simple since he knew Tyler wouldn't want him to go over the top and buy some crazy expensive jewelled beyond belief one, no, he appreciated simplicity and Josh knew he'd love what he picked out. Inside it had "Forever and always, Babyboy" engraved in fancy curly lettering. He absolutely loved it, he just hoped Tyler would say yes. 

As he looked over to the boy sound asleep on his shoulder, he thought about how absolutely and entirely in love he was with his boy. He never thought that he'd be so completely in love that he'd fly nine hours and fifty-five minutes to purpose to his best friend/boyfriend/love of his life/bandmate, but here he is, with said best friend/boyfriend/love of his life/bandmate asleep on his shoulder, mouth parted in the most beautiful way and his cheek smushed against his shirt, long eyelashes casting delicate shadows over his cheeks. He never ever thought he could love someone as much as he loves Tyler Joseph, but here he is.

\---

  **The hotel**

The airport was crowded but Tyler linked his and Joshua's arms and entwined their hands so tightly there was no worry about losing each other (which Tyler worried about constantly ever since they started travelling internationally and crowded airports became involved). Josh had hired a limousine to take them to the elegant five-star hotel he had picked out for the couple. The hotel was magnificent. Six stories high, seven if you include the rooftop rooms, grand lobby with a massive chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling. They even had a grand piano settled into the corner. As soon as Tyler and Josh stepped into the foyer, Josh heard Tyler gasp and he smirked because he knew he did a good job. "Oh, my gosh, Josh!" Tyler squeaked, still in shock at how expensive and grand everything looked. Joshua gripped his hand, leading him over to the check-in desk, where a blue-eyed blonde smiled at them brightly.

"Hello, welcome to the Grand Hotel, how may I help you?" She said in a cheerful voice. "Hi, I have a room booked for two under Dun?" Josh replies, Tyler still too astonished by the elegance of the hotel to pay attention to the rest of the conversation.His eyes landed on the grand piano, his fingers itching to play its delicate keys. He smiled hazily, thinking about how perfect Josh was for picking this hotel out and how impossibly and utterly in love he was with this boy.

"Baby boy?" Josh nudged him, breaking him from his trance, "come on silly" Josh laughed, intertwining their hands and leading him towards the elevator. Tyler flushed, embarrassed that he'd literally zoned out in the middle of this lovely five-star hotel thinking about how perfect his boyfriend was. Groaning, he slapped his hand over his face, Joshua just laughing as he presses the button for the top floor.

\---

**Their room**

  
"Oh, Josh!" Tyler gasped as soon as I opened the door to our room. The room had a white and gold colour palette, the walls a smooth cream and the carpet soft and beige coloured. The bed sat upon a raised platform and was an enormous king size, with soft white sheets and mountains of gold pillows. The large living space was decorated with beautiful golden couches and a glass table, a stunning white chandelier and white lilies were placed on each surface available. Tears sprung to Tyler's eyes, his hands coming up rest over his mouth in pure shock. He turned around and enveloped Joshua in his arms, nuzzling his face in Josh's neck. "Josh" he cried, "this is too much, oh gosh I love you"

"This isn't even the best part bub" Josh smiled, pulling away and leading Tyler to the window, where he opened it to reveal a balcony with a stunning view of the broken coliseum, golden light emitting from the inside. The night sky was dusted with sparkling stars, thousands upon thousands of twinkling lights high in the sky. The moon was full and dazzling, casting a beautiful white glow over Tyler's shocked face. Josh took the chance to drop onto one knee, retrieving the little black box from his back pocket and opening it up. Tyler turned around, tears in his eyes and mouth parting in awe. "J-Josh" he whimpered, hands covering his mouth and muffling his speech.

"Tyler, you are truly the love of my life, I never thought in a million years I'd be here, on one knee in Rome, proposing to my best friend, but here I am. You've helped me overcome so much, you are truly the best thing that's ever happened to me. You and your perfect voice have carried me through the best and worst times of my life and I don't think I'll ever tire of playing shows with you on stage. I don't think I'll ever get tired of you, I love you so much. So much. So, Tyler Joseph, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" Josh finished, smile bright and tears evident.

"Yes, oh gosh yes!" Tyler cried, wrapping his arms around Josh's neck. Josh pulled away, slipping the black band onto his left ring finger. He wrapped his arms around him again, lifting him up into the air and spinning him around a few times, giggles slipping from Tyler's pink lips. Josh let him slip back down, connecting their lips in pure love. "I love you Tyler Joseph" Joshua whispered once their lips parted. "I love you too Joshua Dun" Tyler breathed, his fingers wrapping around Josh's shoulders. They were both so in love. It was that helpless love, a love so strong that it broke boundaries. A love they both drowned in. 

Josh connected their lips again, hugging him close, their breaths mingling and their chests flush. He said yes. Tyler was no longer his boyfriend, but rather his **fiancé**. Pulling away, all he could do was stare at his boy in awe. His **fiancé.** Soon,  _ **husband**_. And oh, how he smiled at the thought. Marrying his babyboy. 

"Let's take a picture Joshie" Tyler whispers. "Want everyone to see". 

Josh fished his phone out of his back pocket, opening the camera and handing it to Tyler. Tyler rests his face in his left palm, making sure his new band is visible and bright smile shining against his tan skin. Josh kisses his cheek just as he takes the photo. Lavender giggles escape Tyler's lips. He looks at the photo, Tyler's face scrunched up mid-giggle, his face pressed against Tyler's. "I like it," he says, taking back his phone and locking it, saving the post for later when he can rant about his beautiful boy. 

"C'mon Baby, let's get you to bed"  Josh suggests, picking him up bridal style and carrying the giggling Tyler back into the room and towards the plush bed, setting him down on top of the sheets. Josh stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Tyler did the same, crawling underneath the satin sheets. Josh wrapped an arm around Tyler, pressing a kiss to his fluffy hair. "Goodnight Hun" he whispered. "Goodnight Joshie, I love you" Tyler sighed, resting his head on Josh's chest. "I love you too babyboy"

Once Tyler's breaths evened out signalling that he was asleep, Josh grabbed his phone from the bedside table, opening Instagram and selecting the 'announcement' picture to post.

' _-he said yes-_

_This Italy trip was my sixth-anniversary gift to my beautiful boyfriend- fiancé, gosh I can't even comprehend that this human wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I won't ever get tired of waking up next to this ethereal boy. I can't even begin to describe how this boy makes me feel, onstage and off. I never thought I'd ever be this in love, especially with a boy as wonderful, funny, and as effortlessly gorgeous as Tyler Joseph- soon to be Dun- Gosh I can't even believe this. I love you Tyler, and I can't wait for my last name to become yours'_

He smiled, posting the picture and locking his phone, putting it back on the bedside table and cuddling Tyler to his chest. He fell asleep that night dreaming of wedding bells and flowers.


End file.
